Apology Gift
by ybfan666
Summary: Harold never got a chance to apologize for killing Duncan's beloved Scruffy back in season two...But maybe a small apology gift will smooth things over between the two   Contains DunHar Fluff aka SLASH...Don't like, don't read


Warning: Contains DunHar fluff...Don't like, don't read...  
_

* * *

...Is he back yet?..._

I glanced around nervously, cradling the small terrarium under my arm, hoping that no one would show up. I held the container up, making sure the creature was still inside. Thank goodness, she was. The whole plan would be ruined if she got out. Using the spare key that I managed to sneak from him, I unlocked the door to his room and flicked on the light.

Big surprise, his room was a mess. The black shirt that he always wore had been tossed to the floor carelessly, while I noticed various bits of garbage strewn around the room. _Geez, would it kill him to clean up once in a while?_ I wondered, clearing off a spot on the hotel dresser where I could place his gift. I glanced in at the little creature one last time before placing her on the dresser along with the note I had written for him, then sneaking back out of the room and locking it behind me. There, I had succeeded.

"What were you doing in my room?" I felt my body slam against the wall as two large hands pressed against my shoulders. I flinched in fear, knowing who my attacker was. "D-Duncan, I was-"

"Answer me!" His hands squeezed my shoulders tighter. He was really pissed at me, and if I didn't explain, he'd probably kill me! "I was...I was-"

"You were **WHAT**, Harold?"

"J-Just go look on your dresser!" I covered my face, praying he wouldn't hit me. He let my shoulders go, and I fell half-an-inch to the floor. I hadn't even realized I had been lifted by him, though I wasn't surprised. Grabbing me by the shirt, he dragged me back into his room, and glanced over at his dresser. His eyes fell on the little green gecko in the tiny terrarium, as he dropped me to the floor. "What is that?"

"R-Read the note," I squeaked. He picked it up, taking his eyes off the lizard long enough to read:

**Duncan,**

**I'm sorry I never apologized for killing your little Scruffy in season 2. But I've saved up enough money to buy you another pet. I couldn't afford a tarantula, so I got the next best thing: A gecko. I know it can't replace Scruffy, but I still feel like I show do SOMETHING to say I'm sorry. I remember watching you during the Animal Buddy challenge, and how much you hated the chameleon, so I decided to get you a gecko instead. I hope you like her, but if you don't I can get you something else.**

**I'm sorry again.**

**Harold**

I saw his hands shaking, as if he was about to hit me. I flinched, awaiting the punch. But instead, I felt his hands wrap around my body tightly, his head buried in my shoulder.

"Duncan? Are you crying?"

"Sh-Shut up, Harold..." He wiped his eyes with the shirt that he picked up from the floor. "You...you really felt bad about squishing Scruffy?"

"Of course I did," I responded, staring into his watery blue eyes. "I mean, I hate that you pick on me, but I would never kill your pet on purpose. I had to do something to say I was sorry."

He smiled at me. Not a 'I-think-you're-a-dork-and-watching-you-mess-up-is-hilarious' smile, a genuine smile Without another word, he stood up and walked over to his dresser, where the gecko rested. He opened the top, and picked up the little creature, gently scratching her head with his finger, then placing her back in the terrarium, where she curled into a tiny ball and fell asleep.

"Do you like her?" I felt I should say something.

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "Doris is sleeping."

I felt my entire face go red. _He named HER...after me?_ I smiled softly, turning to leave him alone with his new pet, when I felt him wrap his arms around me again. I felt a soft kiss on my neck, and I felt my face go red again. "D-Duncan, what are you doing?"

"This is my way of saying thank you~" he purred, gently nibbling my neck and pulling me close. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss, feeling like I was floating on the lightest cloud in the world as he picked me up and carried me to his bed.

_Oh, yeah...I definitely need to give Duncan gifts more often.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yeah, I got the idea after watching the episode in season 2, where Harold accidentally kills Duncan's tarantula...But this takes place during season 3, right after Duncan got eliminated in the Africa episode...Read and Review~ ^_^


End file.
